Hikaru Akira
by Viv1994
Summary: Deaged! Fem! The Chosen One decided to leave the past behind by assuming a new permanent identity and disappearing from the British Wizarding World after the final battle at hogwarts. What the Wizarding World doesn't know is that this has been planned from the very beginning. Read and Review plz!m going to fill more background and start moving into the years at hogwart in few chs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Post-Battle...

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the time turner he had filched from the DoM on a whim. He felt the slight pang of grief that usually occurred with all thoughts he associated with Sirius, _his dogfather,_ he smiled in remembrance of said dogfathers barking laugh. They had had such a short time together; each moment had been bittersweet.

Those days with Sirius had been so enlightening emotionally and intellectually. Sirius was the only one who had known his secret and the only one who ever would. He was the one who had seen past the mask Harry wore to suit the Wizarding World's image of him along with his "friends" and most of all, Dumbledore.

For years before Hogwarts, Harry had known there was something special about him; something that explained all the hatred the Dursleys had felt for him and used it to his advantage.

Harry had been an intelligent child even before he had began primary school. He had learned to read and write as well as count and perform basic maths at an early age. Ironically, he had his Aunt and Uncle to thank for that. They had required him to perform tasks such as cooking and from which he learned to read cookbooks and gardening books and magazines.

Though he wasn't allowed to watch the television, Harry had been able to find unused books and notebooks from the Dursley's junk in the closets while cleaning. He never threw them out but instead hid them in the floorboards. Herein began his "freakish" incidents.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**This is a teaser for all those that have been looking for an update. I may end up combining this to the first chapter but will do short updates to keep the story flowing and eventually edit. Thanks for the support. If you think I should skip ahead and tell the backstory later... tell me or should i keep this going throughout hogwarts years. if someone want to cowrite or edit send me a message via review. thanks!**

As soon as he notice the weird things happening around him, he began to research the reasons for them. He came to the conclusion that it must be supernatural powers that he possessed and therefore compiled a detailed list of superheroes and their ability through research. Could he create fire? Change his appearance? FLY?

_What were the limits of his supernatural abilities?_ He wondered.

In the end he decided the incidents were not limited to elements since the **freaky **incidents could not be categorized. He decided to call it magic because there was always more room for innovation when one did not generalize.

He decided to research biology and chemistry for healing and shape shifting languages (i.e. Latin, French, German, Spanish, etc) history and Sociology since all countries and cultures had different concepts of the supernatural.

As he explored the books (both fiction and fact) he realized that all energy came from a source and if he truly had magical abilities then he should find the core of the energy within him. He read and practiced meditation.

When he found his core, he practiced focusing the energy throughout his body and found that, combined with the knowledge of the human body, he could heal himself and shapeshift. The first time he had done the focusing, he woke up feeling energize and more cramped in the small space of his cupboard.

From then on, he maintained a small physique which though healthier and more muscled, hid his sudden growth in stature under his baggy Dudley secondhand clothes.

He then focused on powers that would help him in his day to day life. Like food. Energy required recharging and to do so meant his body had to be rested and given nutrients. Deciding to practice summoning and shrinking, he spend the chore time working on his will power which he found to be the driving force behind his , and his feelings and intentions.

A/N


	3. Chapter 3

As he meditated and organized his thoughts and memories into compartments, he decided that he needed to be able to counteract the supernatural powers he possessed or at least defend against them. This thought occurred to him when he discovered that he could reach into people's minds and alter their perceptions, Harry was ecstatic and cautious. Before risking experimenting to find out the hidden truth the Dursleys tried so hard to hide about his heritage, Harry decided to first learn his mind and defend it before fully immersing himself in "mind magic" as he coined it.

The mind, from what he knew of it from biology and psychology, was a fragile yet resilient thing. It provided escape from psychological emotional and physical traumas and it was want made a person, a person. The chemical signals were what created drives and personalities. Addictions, hunger, sex, emotions were prime examples. To Harry, the brain was the one thing that could be tied to the soul, it was the one organ that could not be survived without or transplanted. For all these reasons and more, it had to be the most protected. Although he was unsure of what extent magic and science could interact with his biology, Harry was sure that he had to be prepared for all possibilities and keep himself updated.

Although he knew it would take years and possibly lifetimes before he could full master his mind, the nine year old did his best. he, of course, kept up with school work and his extracurricular studies. He continued to mask his intelligence to survive within 4 Privet Drive. Slowly, he began experimenting with entering other's minds. At first, he followed the science practice of experimenting on animals. Mainly squirrels, dogs and snakes.

**will update soon...im just trying to get this off my chest before i edit or move any thing of the plot around. sorry if some doesnt make sense...thanks for following and reviewing. i am grateful for the encouragement!**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Harry was certain he had the main process of entering and filtering thoughts, emotion and memories of humans and the animals he experimented on, he decided it was time to unveil the secrets his so called guardians hid.

He had found that the mind was more easily penetrated and filtered in a relaxed setting. One August night as his relatives went off to bed, Harry was mentally readying himself for what he was about to accomplish. As soon as they locked him in his cupboard and began to snore, harry willed the locked silent and undid them as he had been doing for the past eight months (before he discovered teleportation) in order to sneak out of the once cramped space (he had once wished for more space and incidentally expanded the inside, his relatives never approached the inside of his "living space" but he placed a small illusion over it just in case his cousin snooped or the adults glimpsed inside. He now had a fitting and comfortable bed, a desk, a door that led to a bathroom , etc-all created by his will and imagination! At first he had worried that his illusions would fade as the energy he put into it faded but found that he could manipulate electric energy that he pulled from the house and its surroundings to power his illusions. He used this as discreetly as possible and spread it so that the bills would be not noticeably larger than usually. That is, until he had discovered that his core was getting larger and his manipulations sustained for longer periods even without him thinking about it.

As he placed his stealthy spells on-silencing his sounds he made as he approached the master bedroom, he considered unlocking the door but decided he was too impatient and did not want to risk them waking. He teleported next to the bed.

He had already decided that his Aunt who had grown up with his mother would know more logically so he slowly extended his magic to connect to her mind and began shifting through and downloading all he could before he moved on to his uncle and did the same. He could later slowly shift through their files as he called them in peace and detail.

Once finished, he teleported straight to his cupboard and tried to meditate in order to enter the more calculative and calm mindset he could since he was aware that he may become emotional as he went through the files. He then slowly opened his Aunt's file and began sorting within it from memories and their emotional attachments to secrets,etc.

He immersed himself within the memories of his mother and grandparent the most and the glimpses of what information Petunia had gleaned about the powers he had inherited from his mother and as he delved further, his father.

He found what he had looked for.

They called it the wizarding world. They received letters from a school at eleven. A letter that Petunia had apparently been jealous her sister received and not herself. so jealous in fact that when she wrote to the headmaster_ and was rejected, she slowly began to hate her sister for it. _

He found out that the sisters had completely drifted apart as his mother went of for the school years until they stopped interacting altogether. Not for Lily's (that was his mother's name!)lack of trying.

As he forwarded on and filed away as much information of the wizarding world that his Aunt had gleaned and he himself deduced. He discovered that there had been civil unrest and later war based on discriminatory principles of a dark lord with his "death eaters"and the light lord and his followers -an Order to be exact and one his parents had joined. His parent had gone into hiding and urged Petunia to take precautions herself since she would not allow magic to protect her and they could not be contact as they went into hiding with their son.

Months and months turned into a year and a half until suddenly, Petunia woke to find a baby on the doorstep of her home with a note from the same headmaster that had rejected her from the wizarding school claiming her sister and brother in law were dead and their child was orphaned and charged with a blood protection that could only be sustained if they were in living the child was suddenly famous and had to be kept from getting a big head. Petunia decided that if it would keep the freaks out of their lives, she would take advantage of this protection and let the spawn live inside. At first she had been worried that the freaks would watch them to see how they treated the child but was later convince that if they could drop toddler on the doorstep at night for long hours during a cold month such as november without any protection, then the child was fair game. the letter had also hinted at humbling the child by any mean possible for a fair amount of compensation, she smiled grotesquely.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had managed to keep his emotions neutral until he completed his uncle's file. He carefully filed away information in relevant folders meaning blackmail information against them and any information and memories pertaining to his heritage.

From what he had compiled he had devised a plan to secure his independence and safety from the dursleys.

he spent the next few days revising his plan until he was sure he covered all his bases. the saturday two weeks before schools opened, harry put his plan in motion.

When his aunt rapped roughly on his door, harry smiled and complied with her commands. She had narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him before ordering him to begin breakfast for he ickle diddykins and her hippo of a husband. she had then left him in the kitchen to his own devices but not before warning him against any funny business or else. by the time the whole family was down and ready to eat breakfast, harry was seated in the corner watching them. they took no real notice until dudley finally demanded more bacon. Petunia rounded on her nephew and demanded,

"Boy, get off your lazy behind ! My ickle Duddy need his bacon!"

Harry looked at her, his expression bored, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you serve your already obscenely obese pig of a son yourself, Tuney. We would want my freakish MAGIC doing anything abnormal "

a hush fell over the room as Her eyes widened and paled before blood rushed to her face.

before she could respond, her husband burst out in a rage filled rant that purple his face.

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT ABNORMALITY IN THIS HOUSE! HOW MANY TIME HAVE WE TOLD THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC! JUST LIKE YOUR WORTHLESS GOODFORNOTHIN PARENTS! AFTER WE CLOTHED, FED AND GAVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR UNGRATEFUL HEAD! WELL. JUST WAIT. IM GOING TO BEAT THE FREAKISHNESS AND STUPIDITY OUT OF YOUR HEAD ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

through this harry continued to sit cross legged in the corner with a neutral expressiion even as his eyes flashed briefly of anger and malice. as his uncle approched, knocking back his chair and flinging his fork aside, to grab his collar. harry grasped his uncles wristed and suddenly vernon yelped as his hand burned. His wife rushed to his side as he cradled his broken and scorched appendage.

"Uncle. Aunt. Cousin. We have much to speak about. Things are going to change around here or I will bring the full extent of my freakishness upon you in my rage to avenge your so called generosity. did you really think i would not one day discover my power. my heritage? did you not consider the consequences of angering and abusing a magical child. especially one that holds so much political power? welll guess what. I found and practiced this freakishness and I found from your very miniscule minds, every little secret you hold, every memory, every thought, I have filed within my mind. If you even THINK to cross me or fail to comply, I can crush you not only with my MAGIC but also with my information. Prepare yourself. "

For the next hours, Harry proceeded to list the changes he expected within the household. He vanished the pile of trash within the Dudleys toy room and moved his belongings in. his books and other devices placed within a neverending space of a shoulder bag. He refurnished the room and began organizing the bookshelves. He had decided to go shopping for clothes and toiletries before the school year began, from the expenses the dursleys were paid to HUMBLE HIM. they were forever in his debt. he decided to visit the wizarding world in his morphed disguise also and raid it for information. He also needed to visit this Gringotts Bank which according to his aunt was run by goblins.

From now on, he would be showing his full brain capacity in school. He was planning to fast track in order to avoid lack of progress in the non-magical education system which his mother had adhered to when she had been accepeted into the wizardingworld.

From what he had gathered of the magical world in Britain anyway (he made a note to travel to other magical world as well) it was behind in times compared to its counterpart. it was a rather medieval culture which meant that these so called purebloods had long heritages traced back for centuries. It seemed to be rather corrupt as well. He was aware of the fact that the Potters and Blacks had rather long lineages according to petunias eavesdropping. He was a grandson of a Dorea Black and also a Potter. His godfather seemed to have disappeared or perished meaning he could be in line for inheritance.

Harry sighed. There was so much to plan and do before his two years were up.


End file.
